Probably Not
by The Telepathic Hawk
Summary: If he had known what was to happen that night Kurt Hummel might not have stayed so late at his best friends' apartment after their study date had turned into a movie and gossip dishing night. A Vampire AU Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I make no profit off of this.

Author's Note: This is meant to be a Oneshot, but if there is any interest at all I may continue it. Please leave a comment if you have a moment! Thanks!

If he had known what was to happen that night Kurt Hummel might not have stayed so late at his best friends' apartment after their study date had turned into a movie and gossip dishing night. He might have accepted Mercedes' and Quinn's offer to crash on their admittedly comfortable couch since all three of them were more than a little tipsy on the expensive wine they'd shared at they'd ogled Dwayne Johnson and lamented drunkenly that men such as the one on their screen didn't exist in real life and certainly not in their lives. He might not have insisted that the half mile walk across the campus to the apartment he shared with his brother and his brother's girlfriend wasn't that far and that the cool spring night air would help him clear his head so that he could get a little more of his paper done before he crashed for the night. But, as it happened, he did stay late with Mercedes and Quinn. He didn't accept their invitation to crash on their couch for the night and he did pack up all of his things so that he could make the short trek back to his own apartment where he knew that he wouldn't actually try to work on the paper that was due Monday but would rather complete an abbreviated version of his nightly moisturizing routine, choke down a large glass of water and a couple of aspirin, and fall into his own beautiful, comfy bed. After kisses from his favorite girls and promises to text them when he got to his apartment he took off.

It was past midnight, but he had never felt unsafe on his campus and he wasn't worried at all as he began his walk to his apartment. In fact, he was almost giddy. He'd had a good night with two of his favorite people after they'd gotten a good deal of the work they'd wanted to get done finished and he was pleasantly buzzed. The night was cool, but the little bit of bite in the air felt pleasant against his heated skin. He wrapped his scarf, more for fashion than for warmth, a little more tightly around his throat, and began to hum as his legs, long and strong from dancing since he was very young, began to eat up the distance between his girls' apartment and his own. He smiled at the night sounds, the owl somewhere in the trees, the hum of the path lights, and the music that was drifting from one of the open windows in the dorm just across the quad. More than a little giddy, he decided. A lot giddy. He added his own voice, under his breath, to the night sounds, and danced a couple of steps to the song he wasn't sure that he wasn't just making up before he took another deep breath of the biting air and giggled to himself.

"So sweet."

He didn't think that anyone else was around and hearing a voice he wasn't expecting scared the living daylights out of him. He wasn't embarrassed to admit it. But he was embarrassed by the high pitched half-scream that escaped him and he pressed the back of his shaking fingers to his lips to keep another, longer cry contained. He spun around and forgot the fact that his balance wasn't all that great when he was a little drunk and braced himself when he began to fall. But he never hit the ground. He fell against something so solid it might as well have been the ground but the pain that he had been expecting never came.

He realized that he had fallen against someone's very solid chest when it rumbled against his cheek with a chuckle that was somewhere between teasing and amused. The voice itself wasn't unpleasant. In fact, it was really quite pleasant. Deeper than his own (But, most were.) and smooth in a way only confidence could bring. He looked up and was automatically captivated by eyes more fascinating than anything he had ever seen before. He couldn't decide, with just the lights lining the walk, if they were completely green or leaning more toward hazel. But, it wasn't the color that fascinated him. It was the focus he saw in them as they gazed at him, as if he was the only thing that the man holding him up wanted to see, as if he was the only thing that the man holding him had ever wanted to see. He felt his eyes unfocus and arousal start low in his belly. The man chuckled again and Kurt came back to himself. He felt his face heat when he realized that he was still leaning against the hard, solid chest and scrambled to pull himself away.

The man allowed him to right himself, but didn't allow him to pull back. Instead he rested one hand against Kurt's hip and wrapped the other around his shoulders, pulling him close enough that he had to tilt his head back to keep looking at the man who held him. Adding the face to the eyes that had captivated him took his breath away. Oval shaped with just a hint of roundness that suggested that the man who held him was not yet completely grown, probably the same age as Kurt's own twenty-one years. Strong chin and a full lower lip Kurt wanted to sink his teeth in to. A thin upper lip, a strong nose. Those eyes tucked under surprisingly refined eyebrows considering the absolute masculinity of the face itself. Kurt struggled to pull in a breath and lifted his hands to curl them into the fabric of the high quality button down the man was wearing.

"Breathe, Pretty," The man spoke for the first time and his lips curved into small, not unkind, smile. "As far as I understand it humans still have to do that to survive."

"Humans…" Kurt murmured and took in a deep breath. The man in front of his smelled like soil after it rained and some kind of spice that Kurt couldn't put his finger on. It was intoxicating. Kurt's head was spinning. He'd never had the kind of reaction he was having to this strange man with anyone else. Ever. His knees went weak and buckled when the arm around his shoulders moved so that the man could rub his thumb across the nape of Kurt's neck. The man caught him easily and pulled him closer. Kurt couldn't help the small mewl that escaped his mouth when the man ducked his head down and placed cool lips against his neck, just against his pulse point.

"Hmm…so responsive," was hummed against his neck. Kurt cried out when the sensitive skin was nipped at gently.

"Stop," He whispered, trying to catch his breath, "Please stop."

"Stop?" The voice was genuinely confused, "No one tells me to stop."

The eyes met Kurt's again and the haze that had been covering his mind began to clear as he looked into them. Not quite so focused this time, more confusion and just a little bit of impatience at the edge of them. Kurt took another deep breath. Still earth and spice.

"I…" He murmured, "This is crazy. I didn't even know you were there. I don't even know your name. I don't…I don't do things like this. I…"

"Hmm…" The lazy smile crossed the man's face once more, "So modest, my pretty one?" He loosened his hold so that Kurt didn't feel so overwhelmed, "My name is David, pretty."

"Kurt," He whispered, "My name is Kurt, David."

"Kurt," David repeated the name slowly as if it strangely in his mouth, "It's been a very long time since I knew the name of my food…Kurt. It's been a long time since I cared to know."

"Food?" Kurt asked. He made the mistake of looking back up and into David's eyes. The clouds came back into his mind and the only thing he could feel was the arousal in his belly and David's arms around him. He whimpered as David placed two large, capable hands on his backside and hitched him up so that he had no choice but to wrap his legs around David's solid waist to keep himself up.

"Food," David agreed, and smiled wickedly before he ducked his head again. Kurt sighed when another kiss was placed to his neck, then arched his back and screamed when the gentle kiss became a savage bite. He felt his back hit the cold ground and David's solid form above him and, despite himself, felt his arousal growing in his pants. He struggled to breathe around the fire that was his throat and the weight of the man above him, pushing him down onto the ground. Black dots were swimming in his vision. His body was on fire. David leaned back and smiled at him, blood on his lips. Kurt could only look at him, unsure and scared of the feeling that was rising in his chest. Seeing David looking down on him with blood on his lips, Kurt's blood, knowing that David had put the clouds in his mind just so that he could do this to him, feed on him…it should have scared Kurt. It should have made him want to try to run. Instead the only thing he felt was aroused. He felt weak as he moved one hand to palm the erection that hadn't flagged even a little as David took his blood and tried to sit up. David's eyes registered surprise as he helped Kurt sit up.

Kurt wrapped his free hand around the back of David's neck and pulled him down into a kiss that was all at once weak and hungry. David's tongue massaged his delicately, almost tenderly, and his hand joined Kurt's on his cloth covered erection. David's lips were no longer cool, but burning hot and his hand was the same as he dipped it into Kurt's pants and took hold of him. His hands were so big and sure as he jerked Kurt and Kurt couldn't help the little gasping mewls that escaped him, that were all he had the energy for. He was desperate for release, but he couldn't quite get there, no matter how hot David's hand was on him. He knew exactly what he needed. He pulled away from the kiss and let his head fall back weakly. He turned his face to the side, offering his neck to David once more.

"No," David kissed the mark he'd already made on Kurt's neck, "No, Kurt. Pretty Kurt. If I take any more, you'll die."

Somehow Kurt knew that David had never cared before if his prey was killed in the process of him feeding off of them and he said so aloud.

"You're right," David agreed, "But, there's never been anyone like you."

"Please, David," He was begging and he couldn't be ashamed. He thrust his hips weakly against David's hand. He knew the consequences of what he was asking, and didn't care.

"Never anyone like you," David repeated, almost wonderingly, and kissed Kurt's neck once again before biting in much more gently than before and taking deep, long pulls of Kurt's blood. He could feel his body going limp, could feel his heart slowing, and climaxed weakly into David's palm just before the blackness began to come over him.

The last thing he saw was David's face above him, tender and loving.

"Rest now, Kurt. Just let go."

David's face was also the first thing he saw when he woke up for the first time in his new life. He was grinning and Kurt could see more than he ever had as he took in David's smiling face. He sat up, feeling lighter and more in control of himself than he ever had in his life. He raised an eyebrow at David, a question.

"Oh, please," David rolled his eyes, "Did you really think I'd let you get away after a night like that?"

Kurt just laughed and threw his arms around David's neck, pressing their lips together in a desperate kiss that was immediately deep.

Yes, if he had known all that would come from leaving his friends' apartment so late that night and walking across the campus, if he had known he would be a vampire's lover than night, and a vampire himself by the next, he might not have gone. He might have stayed inside. He might have stayed human.

But, probably not.


End file.
